


A Wonderful Institution [Podfic]

by glorious_spoon



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 07:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorious_spoon/pseuds/glorious_spoon
Summary: Like most warlocks he’s met, Magnus has always had mixed feelings on the subject of marriage.





	A Wonderful Institution [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Wonderful Institution](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585505) by [glorious_spoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorious_spoon/pseuds/glorious_spoon). 



> This is sort of an experiment; I've never actually done a podfic before, so I thought it would be fun to play around with one of my shorter fics. Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> I can also be found on [Tumblr](http://glorious-spoon.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/glorious_spoon).


End file.
